


Helping Hand

by ItsHighFunctioningSociopath



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsHighFunctioningSociopath/pseuds/ItsHighFunctioningSociopath
Summary: Jack gets in a fight, so Davey takes him home and patches him up. Smut happens.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I randomly write this instead of finishing all the other fanfics I've started? I don't know. I was home sick from school today and it just kinda happened. This was inspired by some really good fics I've read, and also because we need more Newsies smut. Also, I've discovered that I can't write New York accents for shit, so if you're an actual New Yorker I'm really sorry.

Davey was walking home one night when he spotted a familiar figure slouched against the side of a building. His face was incredibly bruised, and he had a split lip that was slowly trickling blood.

“Jack!” he shouted, running up to the older boy. 

Jack turned his face towards Davey, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile. “Hiya Davey.”

“Jack, what the hell happened?”

“Some guys jumped me. I got a few good hits in, but they’re was five of ‘em, and only one’a me.”

Davey bent down, and Jack put his arm over his shoulder.

“C’mon Jack,” Davey said gently, “I’m takin’ you home.”

“I don’t wanna bother your folks,” Jack protested, even as he let Davey stand him up and start walking down the street.

“They’re out of town,” Davey reassured him. “Les is with them, they’ll be gone the rest of the week.”

“Well then,” Jack said, “looks like you an’ I’ll have ourselves a right little party.”

When the two of them got home, Davey set Jack down on his bed. “Now, take off your shirt,” he ordered, getting washcloths and bandages out of the supply cabinet.

“Shouldn’t ya at least take me to dinner first?” Jack teased, removing his shirt. Davey blushed and didn’t respond, instead wetting the washcloth and proceeding to clean the blood and dirt off his face.

When Davey had patched Jack up to the best of his ability, the older boy started to get up, but Davey pushed him back down.

“Jack, there is no way I’m letting you walk out of here after the way you just got beat up. You can stay here for the night, I’ll sleep on the couch or in Les’ bed.”

“Fine,” Jack replied, “but you should still sleep in yer own bed. There’s enough room here for the both of us.”

Davey swallowed, but didn’t protest. After changing into his nightclothes, he slipped into bed beside Jack, wrapping his arm around him and closing his eyes.

* * *

 

Davey woke up slowly, blinking his eyes as the sun streamed in through his window. Jack was still in his bed, pressed up against Davey as he began to wake as well. It took Davey a few moments to realize why Jack’s squirming felt so good, but as soon as he did he immediately sat up, his face going red.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, rolling over to look up at the other boy.

Davey said nothing, pulling the blanket over to make sure it hid his crotch.

A moment of understanding passed over Jack’s face. “Are you hard?” he asked, looking up into Davey’s face. Davey nodded, looking away. 

“Do you -uh- want any help with that?” Jack asked, sounding a bit nervous.

Davey looked at him in surprise. “I probably shouldn’t’a said anythin’,” Jack said, turning away.

“No! Um, I mean, I’d like that,” Davey said, blushing even harder than before.

Jack smiled, leaning over to kiss Davey as he brought his hand over to rub at his crotch.

Davey moaned into Jack’s mouth, tangling his hands in Jack’s hair as Jack slipped his hand under the other boy’s waistband to palm at his erection.

“Oh, fuck,” Davey whispered, raising his hips and allowing Jack take his pants off entirely. He kissed Jack again, taking in the softness of the older boy’s lips and the roughness of his hands.

“You’re so fucking beautiful Davey,” Jack muttered as he continued to jerk him off.

“Jack, I think I’m gonna-”

“That’s it Davey, it’s okay.”

With a moan, Davey came, spilling into Jack’s hand. As he recovered from his orgasm, Jack got up and grabbed a washcloth, using it to clean up Davey and himself.

“Should I… return the favor?” asked Davey, gesturing to Jack’s own erection.

“You don’t have to,” Jack responded. “I don’t wanna pressure you or nothin’.”

“I want to,” Davey assured him. Slipping his hand into Jack’s pants, Davey slowly ran his hand along Jack’s cock, watching as the other boy bucked his hips at the touch. 

“God, Davey, you have no idea how long I’ve been wanting this to happen,” groaned Jack. 

Davey smiled, slipping off Jack’s pants as he stroked him. “Did you ever think of me when you did this to yourself?” he asked.

“All the damn time,” Jack muttered. “You really are somethin’ Davey, you know that?”

Davey chuckled. “You’re not too bad yourself, Jack Kelly.”

“Fuck,” Jack moaned, burying his face into Davey’s shoulder as he came into his hand.

After the two had cleaned themselves off, they lay there in Davey’s bed, wrapped up in each other’s presence.

“Shit Jack, we just did that,” Davey whispered, his head on the other boy’s shoulder.

Jack chuckled. “Do you regret it?”

“Not a bit,” Davey said, snuggling even closer to Jack.


End file.
